Gambling
by The winged dragon Kukulcan
Summary: — Yo sabía que llegaríamos a este punto, por eso preparé algo especialmente para este encuentro, Aibou —


— ¿Te parece que aún puedas ganar, Aibou? — sonrió Yami apoyando su rostro en su mano derecha, observando divertido el improvisado tablero donde sus cartas descansaban. Lo que utilizaban en ese momento como "Mesa de Juegos" resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que el mullido lecho donde Yugi solía descansar, es decir, el colchón de su cama. Las barajas de ambos se encontraban colocadas del lado derecho de cada uno, respetando los espacios de cada carta, a pesar de lo irregular de la superficie.

Yugi bufó por lo bajo ante el comentario de Yami, observó las cartas en su mano y pasó sus violetas ojos por cada una de ellas, tratando de escoger su siguiente opción sabiamente, pero era difícil lograr una concentración adecuada con esos mismos ojos de tono violeta similares a los suyos observándolo de una forma tan insistente. Se vio obligado a pasar saliva por su garganta que comenzaba a resecársele por el nerviosismo.

Más que un simple juego de cartas. Este juego ponía a prueba la capacidad de concentración de cada uno. Sin embargo, el único afectado por aquello parecía ser el pequeño Yugi, pues el ancestral faraón se mantenía sereno ante la situación, más que eso, parecía divertido por ello, observando el nerviosismo de su compañero.

No viendo ninguna posible jugada para tomar la ofensiva de la situación, continuó colocando monstruos en modo de defensa.

— Paso... — concedió y Yami sonrió robando una carta de su deck.

— Es un poco aburrido si no puedo tocar tus puntos de vida ¿Sabes, Yugi? — comentó con un ligero tono de aburrimiento mientras observaba la carta que había sacado.

— Se supone que es divertido cuando nos bajamos puntos de vida mutuamente, no cuando sólo tú lo haces — gruñó suavemente intentando verse enojado, pero un travieso tono carmín en sus mejillas lo traicionó.

— Al principio tenías la delantera — remarcó Yami, ocultando una satisfactoria sonrisa detrás de sus cartas.

— Pensé que la tenía, hasta que me di cuenta que todo lo habías planeado a tu conveniencia — continuó gruñendo con el intenso melocotón en sus mejillas que no se iba, al contrario se acrecentaba al recordar cómo desde el principio todo el juego había funcionado a favor del egipcio.

Y era cierto. El faraón había manipulado el desarrollo del juego desde un inicio. Cuando, en base a jugadas aparentemente simples, había permitido a Yugi arrasar con sus primeros 2000 puntos de vida, haciendo creer al pequeño que podría ganar ese interesante juego de media noche, sin embargo, aquella delantera había sido también la perdición para Yugi, pues a medida que los puntos del faraón bajaban algo más también desaparecía entre ellos y la ausencia de aquello comenzó a provocar una débil desconcentración en el menor que a medida que lo pensaba se fue haciendo más y más presente hasta que sus jugadas comenzaron a ser un poco más torpes, lo cual se convirtió en la luz verde que necesitaba Yami para comenzar a jugar enserio, después de esos 2000 puntos invertidos por una buena causa, el faraón empezó a tomar la delantera como debía ser desde un principio, nivelando sus puntos con los de Yugi.

Yugi ofreció todo tipo de resistencia al percatarse del juego sucio en el que había sido envuelto, incapaz, por orgullo, de exigir un alto y retirarse molesto por la treta en la que Yami le había hecho caer. Continuó jugando a pesar de la desventaja en la que estaba, con un poco de suerte y habilidosas jugadas que lograron tomar desprevenido a su otro yo logró bajar un poco más sus puntos de vida, sin embargo, el juego estaba llegando a su fin y no precisamente retomando su delantera.

— No puedes seguir jugando a la defensiva. Esto tiene que continuar — anunció el faraón dirigiendo una mirada suspicaz al pequeño y éste echó ligeramente su cuerpo hacia atrás ante la incertidumbre de lo que sus palabras querían transmitir.

— ¿A-a qué te refieres? — tartamudeó con suavidad.

— Para ser sincero, sabía que llegaríamos a este punto — señaló la defensa del pequeño y luego observó su cementerio, sus últimas cuatro jugadas habían sido monstruos en posición de defensa, era evidente que el juego estaba atorado hasta ese punto. El menor intentaba cuidar sus puntos de vida — Por eso me preparé — sonrió y Yugi se vio obligado a aguantar su respiración ante esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Lanzó una carta mágica al campo y el menor de los tricolores ensanchó sus ojos, volviendo a tragar con dificultad, en su mente sólo retumbaba la palabra 'NO' y las ganas de lanzarse sobre Yami quejándose de lo injusto que había sido todo desde un principio.

— Impacto de meteoro de hada — la sonrisa del espíritu ancestral se ensanchó a medida que pronunciaba letra por letra el nombre de la maravillosa carta que le daría la victoria y que había preparado especialmente para su juego.

Yugi clavó sus ojos en los del faraón con una mirada que expresaba la frase 'No te atreverías' la cual fue respondida casi al instante por una llena de seguridad y la palabra "Victoria" plasmada en cada una de sus facciones y ademanes 'Claro que sí' fue la respuesta silenciosa entre sus miradas.

— Equipo a mi Maga Oscura — anunció, como si no fuera ya predecible la jugada. Sí, pensó Yugi. Predecible e inevitable, que era mucho peor — Ataco —

El pequeño no supo cómo reaccionar, sólo se quedó mirando su defensa y luego a la Maga Oscura en el lado del campo de Yami. Miró con frustración la carta mágica que había sido la causa de su derrota. Impacto de Meteoro de Hada, permite al monstruo atacante atravesar la defensa del jugador y restarla de sus puntos de vida. Yugi continuó inmutable, aún molesto con esa carta que Yami nunca había usado antes más que contra él justo en ese momento.

El faraón lo observó sin poder quitar su sonrisa.

— A menos que tu defensa sea mayor a 1500, no habrá siguiente turno — comentó, esperando poder sacar a Yugi de su negación. Entonces él le dedicó una mirada asesina que no inmutó en lo más mínimo al faraón, más bien, le causó gracia, las miradas asesinas de su Aibou podían ser todo, menos asesinas, irónicamente, era como si en ese momento el pequeño empezara a hacer un adorable puchero — ¿Y, Yugi? ¿Es o no suficiente tu defensa? — prosiguió sonriente.

— No... No lo es — el menor bajó el rostro y suspiró.

— Entonces, tus puntos de vida están en cero — anunció y se acercó al pequeño tricolor — lo que significa... — Yugi se sorprendió por la cercanía, pero no opuso resistencia a lo que sucedió a continuación, Yami lo había tumbado en su cama, bajó sus manos al pantalón del pequeño y desabrochó la prenda, Yugi cerró sus piernas como un acto reflejo, lo que al espíritu antiguo le pareció un gesto tierno. Bajó con cuidado los pantalones de su Aibou, acariciando suavemente la piel de sus piernas en el proceso. Yugi se estremeció ligeramente al sentirse descubierto y posó sus manos en los hombros desnudos de Yami.

— Perdiste, Aibou. Penalización del juego — susurró el faraón, jugueteando con su aliento y sus palabras en el oído del menor, lo sintió temblar haciéndole entender que estaba consciente de lo que eso significaba, aquello lo hizo sonreír. Después de todo había sido un juego entretenido.

Había dejado a su Aibou tomar una ilusoria delantera en un principio, permitiéndole desnudarlo de la cintura hacia arriba, sabía que llegaría un punto en que el pequeño sería incapaz de concentrarse teniéndolo así frente a él y entonces su plan era aprovecharse de ese momento así como de divertirse y deleitarse con el nerviosismo y el color melocotón que solía acudir hacia el rostro de su protegido cuando eso ocurría. Al final todo había sucedido exactamente como lo había planeado.

— No... — rechazó el pequeño tricolor cuando logró reaccionar y recuperar el aire que había perdido con las acciones del ex faraón. Yami se alejó ligeramente de él y lo miró consternado ¿Estaba rechazando su castigo? no se podía escapar de una penalización y eso ambos lo sabían — No... — Volvió a repetir el pequeño y negó leyendo la conclusión de Yami en sus ojos, no estaba escapando de su castigo — Yo no perdí — rebatió y el faraón parpadeó mucho más sorprendido de sus palabras — Ambos perdimos ¡Ambos seremos penalizados! — anunció con el color rojizo en sus mejillas volviendo a aparecer, aquel rostro de niño adorablemente fruncido en un puchero.

— Pero Yugi ¿De qué hablas? — habló entre sonrisas Atem, todavía sin entender lo que el menor intentaba decirle entre sus ligeros tartamudeos.

Yugi suspiró incapaz de hablar normalmente teniendo a Yami sobre él en esas condiciones, así que se limitó a acercar la carta que no había sido revelada, la que Yami pensó, no era necesario, sólo con saber que su defensa era menor al ataque de su maga y entonces cuando Yugi se la reveló abrió los ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Había dejado pasar algo tan obvio en la estrategia de Yugi. Sus distracciones se las había cobrado en ese momento.

— Malvavisco... — pronunció atónito en ese momento.

— Y te quedaban sólo 900 puntos de vida a comparación de los 400 míos — logró articular Yugi al verse librado de los atractivos ojos violetas que se encontraban puestos atentamente sobre la carta, como si fuese la primera vez que la hubiera visto — Ambos... — retomó captando nuevamente la mirada del faraón — Ambos perdimos... — se encogió en su posición exigiendo con la mirada el cumplimiento de las reglas de juego.

Yami parpadeó varias veces y luego sonrió al comprender la mirada que su Aibou le dedicaba.

— Empate — susurró — de acuerdo, entonces los dos seremos penalizados — dijo sonriente y comenzó a desabrochar su propio pantalón como el juego demandaba. Perdiendo puntos de vida significaba perder una prenda, un cero significaba un juego perdido así como la totalidad de su ropa — Estás lleno de sorpresas, Aibou — concedió Yami al volver junto a su compañero, acercando sus rostros, diciendo esto último con un ligero tono de reproche. Yugi sonrió complacido por el halago y por la forma en cómo había logrado hacer que el juego terminara.

Pasó sus manos detrás del cuello del faraón retirando los centímetros que separaban sus labios, besándolo con esa inocencia, pudor e inseguridad que Yami tanto amaba de él, el faraón protegió a su aibou con sus brazos mientras se dejaba llevar por ese contacto, por ese nuevo juego que empezaban en ese momento.

* * *

¡Hallo! ¡Dark Magician Girl here ~ ! Mi segundo fic en el fandom de YGO! y el primer Puzzleshipping que hago. Esta idea surgió cuando vagaba en Tumblr y vi un comentario random de una chica que tenía muchos deseos de leer algo con este tipo de juegos y bueno no pude evitar desarrollar una, no estaba segura de publicarlo porque soy muy (demasiado) insegura con los Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping -sobretodo el último- pero finalmente el Dark Magician me convenció :) espero les haya gustado tanto como me gustó escribirlo, sus reviews son bienvenidos (;u;)


End file.
